


Delicious Kingdom

by Newlay



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newlay/pseuds/Newlay
Summary: Elsa takes a break from queenly duties to consult a forbidden book of magic. She gives in to her long-suppressed narcissism to summon another version of herself, and experiences earthshaking pleasure. Elsa finally gives her virginity to - Elsa.Following that, all kinds of pleasurable havoc occurs - in every part of Arendelle and the world.I was requested by many to do smutty ficlets, so here they are, loosely connected. Smut warning.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa, Elsa/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa hummed and tapped a rhythm on the desk with her fingernails. She raised an eyebrow at herself in the dimness; she was rarely in the kind of mood that gets you singing a merry tune. Was some kind of a drug in the air? What was next, leaping and dancing on the tables? The state rooms would never feel the same.  
But she did feel different. The Queen of Arendelle felt powerful. For the first time in her twenty years, Elsa felt as if she were the one in control. As if others were meant to give her what she wanted. 

What she wanted! She gave a guilty shiver. That was not queenly, she scolded herself. It was so unlike her. Elsa, always the responsible one, took no joy in being Queen. It was a heavy responsibility, and Elsa had never slept in the mornings, not even when she had had nothing to do with her days but stare at her walls and dine alone. She felt the need to work for others, not for herself. 

Not now. After her initial recoiling she found the thoughts occurring again.

Why shouldn’t I have a break? She thought. In fifteen years I have had no pleasure. I saw my sister torn from me, I sat in a cold room with no friend in the world after my parents died. Why shouldn’t I get something for myself? She shifted, cat-like, in the library chair. Her movements became slow and luxuriant. She revelled suddenly in her young body. Her hands trailed her slim waist, cupped her firm breasts. With a gasp at the naughtiness, she lifted her feet and placed plonked her boots squarely on the cherrywood table.  
No one in Arendelle would have dared to disrespect the royal furniture. As a child, she would have been beaten. But tonight, Elsa the Queen was taking what she wanted.

She continued to gaze down at her body. A truly evil thought occurred to her. She stood and marched over to the oldest part of the library. Through the cobwebs and the stone arch, the piles of papers and the dust, she discerned the most secret book in Arendelle. 

She slid out the Rerum Delicia with quivering hands. No-one knew about this. She could never have trusted Anna with something so - seductive. So dangerous.  
A compendium of the most forbidden, degenerate spells, the book had been created in a fiery month one hundred years before, in the reign of Johann, when that king of Arendelle had summoned three sorcerers to give him the most intense day off that magic could grant. He had died of a heart attack during the event.

She flipped to the start and began to search. Many temptations offered themselves to her hungry eye but - she realised with an outrageous grin - they were not forbidden enough for her, not in this mood. 

Finally, she found it. Her jaw dropped that someone could even think of such a thing. But her body was telling her it was right. It was telling her most insistently. She stood straight and began the incantation.  
Elsa held her breath. In the dim room, the light began to change. Suddenly everything was bathed in a pale red glow. The colour of dangerous femininity, she thought, not knowing where the thought came from. A figure appeared suddenly, and then the light became blinding.  
Elsa’s eyes recovered as the light faded. She took a step back on seeing - herself. She had known it was coming, but nothing could have prepared her.  
A tall, confident young blonde stood before her, a regal tilt to her chin belied by her mischievous grin. Her skin was the pearliest white, her eyes the deepest blue. Her makeup was perfect, her simple dress the most gorgeous deep scarlet. Elsa gasped involuntarily. 

“Are you - really me? Or just like me?”  
The Doppelgängerin smiled deeper. “Don’t be shy, my lovely. You want to know if we are really this beautiful, or if it’s just a trick?” She shook her head gently. Lovely locks fell to her shoulder. “Turn around and see.”  
Elsa found her breath growing short as the figure glided up and took her by the wrist. Her warmth and her scent suddenly made it real. Elsa felt a shocking flush of arousal.  
“Don’t be embarrassed,” the double murmured.  
She led Elsa a pace forward and Elsa suddenly saw a mirror. She looked into it and could not help letting out a giggle of joy. She was in awe of her own beauty. She clamped her hand over her mouth, ashamed.  
Elsa II looked her intently in the eyes from her side. “This is what I’m going to teach you to forget. For the next half hour or so, shame, regret, restriction... they will be nothing. There will be only pure pleasure here. The pleasure will all be yours."

Elsa turned her head to gaze at her, their faces two inches apart. “And what about your pleasure?” She breathed, mouth suddenly dry.  
The other giggled. “I am you, silly. You will get all the pleasure here. Twice your rightful load of it. Isn’t that why you summoned me?”  
Elsa looked between her reflection and her double.  
Wasn’t it a crime to waste such perfect flesh? Over twenty years old and still a virgin. The long legs, the smooth arms, the rosy cheeks. 

She was decided. Elsa II knew it too. She smiled wider and gave Elsa a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then she turned and walked to a familiar bed. They were in Elsa’s room.  
Elsa charged after her and, lifting herself in her arms, threw her own delicious body onto the covers. If she was a narcissist, she would be the greatest narcissist the world had ever seen. She would have sex with herself. 

Elsa threw her own body on top of the other’s. Her lack of experience was forgotten. All there was was the enjoying of this sweet body of hers.  
She took the blonde head between her hands and kissed it. The red lips made a pretence of chasteness before opening to their twins. The warm mouth in its caressing hers seemed to heat every inch of her body. Elsa II reached up and pushed back a curling lock of hair, before suddenly ramming her hand down Elsa’s regal dress.  
Elsa broke off the kiss and gasped as expert fingers found a nipple. “H-how do you know how...” she stammered.  
The twin started working on the other breast, sliding a tender hand down Elsa’s back. “I know your body exactly as well as you, remember.” She silenced her with a caressing tongue. 

Elsa had never thought nipples could harden. The cold never bothered her, after all. But hers were like the hard points of her arousal. The lily-white hands moved over her chest with loving force.  
They stayed like that for a minute, and then Elsa II flipped Elsa on her back with a force Elsa hadn’t known she had. Before she knew what was happening, her twin’s head had disappeared up her dress.  
“You’re not going to - OOHHH...”  
The Queen gasped and bucked on the bed. The pleasure was already unlike anything she had experienced, but this was nothing compared to what was to come. She moaned and gripped the bedsheets in her fists. 

After a minute, her twin popped her head out from under the skirt.  
Reaching up to Elsa, she murmured, “This will be mindblowing if you just give in return. Try it and see...”  
Elsa reached without hesitation and found the spot between her twin’s legs. Elsa II did the same thing to her identical self and they gasped out loud simultaneously.  
“I-I feel your pleasure as well as mine, r-right?” Elsa gasped.  
“W-what does it feel like?” Her twin breathed back.  
“Unbelievable...”  
“I feel it too...” 

The identical women lay working each others’ bodies like this. Such ecstasy had not been felt in the palace in a century.  
Within minutes, something was ready to blow. When it did, Elsa’s scream was so loud it sent everyone in the palace but Anna scrambling out of bed to see who had been attacked.  
Elsa had taken what she wanted.


	2. Anna's Adventurous Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna discovers the secret book of forbidden spells of pleasure.

Anna’s Adventurous Tastes  
Anna turned the corner and found Elsa hurrying in the opposite direction. The Queen heard her sister’s footsteps but barely slowed, giving only a guilty glance behind her as she went. Anna stopped fast in shock, wondering at the sudden disregard for dignity. Elsa did not run, or blush – she processed with a regal air. 

“Something must have got her all caught up,” she said to herself. She felt a knot of worry for her beloved sibling. If anyone tried to take Elsa away from her, she would not be forgiving. 

But it didn’t seem as though Elsa had been running for fear. She looked – if anything – embarrassed. Hideously embarrassed. As the thought occurred to her, Anna was almost ready to smile. What had Elsa been getting up to, in the library of all places, to put her in a red flush?

Anna went on and darted into the dim room. The old place was just as Anna remembered from the last time she’d been there – which, come to think of it, must have been ten years ago now. Anna was not big on literature. However unfamiliar she was with it, though, the library was not something that would make Elsa blush.

Anna went on into the great oaken room and stopped. That Persian rug in the corner. She stared hard at it. Moth-eaten, old-fashioned, and in a part of the library she and Elsa had never gone into as girls. Had never been allowed to. What drew her attention was that the corner was folded up, as if someone had tripped over it recently; someone coming out of the forbidden section. Anna may have been no great reader, but her curiosity was piqued. What had Elsa been reading?

She walked over the rug and behind a sagging bookcase into a little world of dusty old books. Some had clearly never been opened, and some must have been read by generations of royals. Her gaze was drawn to one small volume in particular – the only one without dust on it. She drew it out. 

“Rer-um – Del-ic-i-a,” she sounded out. Not for the first time, she wanted to bang her head against the wall at her forgotten education. “What does that mean?"  
She glanced inside, and before she had read two lines let out an involuntary gasp. Then the cheekiest grin Arendelle had seen in years.

That evening, Elsa sat before the fire in her nightgown and slippers. She wore a rare smile on her face, courtesy of the afternoon she had had. The clone of Anna had been a bit much at first, but when she saw the face of her sister gazing adoringly up at her, she had to give in. That forbidden book of magic was turning into her evening treat.  
She did not notice the door open and Anna slip in holding that very tome. The redhead stood for a moment making sure she had the right spell, and then tried to sneak over to her sister. Elsa, however, noticed.

“Hi, Anna,” she murmured over her shoulder. “Did you try the apple juice? It’s freshly shipped – a nice sweet drink for the hot days.”  
“You’re gonna taste something much sweeter in a minute,” Anna mumbled back. 

“What?” Elsa said, craning her head to look at her. “Anna - ” she saw the book in her hands.

“Anna!” she gasped. “Put that down – it’s not for you - ” 

“I’m sorry, Elsa. But you’ve been using it, so I know it’s not dangerous.” She smiled mischievously. “Which spell did you use exactly? The mind control one? The rain of men one? The - ”

“Stop it, Anna,” her sister blustered, getting to her feet. She strode over to Anna as if to take the book but Anna stepped back playfully.   
“What are you going to do to stop me? Use your ice powers, like last time?”   
Elsa winced and hesitated. Anna took the chance to begin to read from the book.

Elsa yelled and tried to charge her. But before she reached her, the room disappeared in a blinding white light. 

When Elsa could see again, she was tied up on Anna’s bed, her mouth gagged. She had kept her underwear, mercifully, but her dress had disappeared. She turned her head and saw Anna standing there, shocked.   
“It really works,” she breathed. Elsa tried to mumble at her to get her out of there, but Anna only smiled. “It won’t hurt, Elsa,” she said. “You will actually enjoy this, as you might have guessed. Just lie back and – take it!”   
She produced a whip out of nowhere and flailed it around her head. She giggled. “One last thing. Whatever thing I name, you will enjoy. Anything, no matter how depraved.”  
Elsa tried to struggle, her heart racing. Anna pretended to think for a minute.

“I know – being tied up.”   
Elsa could have told her the term was bondage, but that was not the issue at hand. Suddenly her body was changed; the ropes and gag bit into her with a joyous force. She groaned with sudden pleasure at being here, on Anna’s bed, tied up like a filthy criminal who deserved it. She shook her head and tried to dispel the feeling.

“And… you will pleasure my feet. And enjoy it.”   
Elsa immediately found herself desperately trying to get a good look at Anna’s booted feet. Her mouth began to water as her eyes roved over the worn soles. She imagined the sweat and dirt that had accumulated underneath from the day’s exercise and felt a rising ache in her core. She started to sweat.

Anna gazed at her in delight. “Finally,” she whispered, “You will be helplessly attracted to me for as long as I want you to be.”

Elsa needed her. The lingering doubt about this fled as she strained her bonds to get to Anna, which only gave her more pleasure as she felt the pressure of the bonds on her delicate skin. Her hunger for her sister was only fed by this sensation. Anna finally put the book down and began taking off her boots, keeping her eyes on Elsa. Elsa begged her with her eyes, knowing the redhead owned her completely. She was helpless.

Anna finally got the second boot off. “Now I need these dirty old stockings off me, don’t you agree?” 

Elsa agreed very much. 

Anna lifted her skirt and slowly peeled off the green garment, watching Elsa’s eyes follow her soft white flesh as it was revealed inch by sweet inch. Done, her sister stepped over to her. Elsa bent her head and watched the toes. Anna pushed her back on the bed and stretched out her leg until the toe stopped just short of her mouth. Elsa went mad with the strain, pushing and working her trembling muscles in every direction. The gag was still on! 

“I forgot something, didn’t I?” Anna grinned. She reached and gently removed the cloth from the blonde head. Elsa was panting.

Anna placed the foot near Elsa’s mouth and instantly the girl went for it. Anna moved it back teasingly.  
“You will lick my foot from toe to heel,” she ordered. She watched, quivering, as Elsa strained the rope to the utmost, to the point of agony, to reach her mouth to her sister’s foot. The bonds were too tight and Elsa’s face went beet-red from the effort, but eventually she managed to get her tongue to the toe. Anna swivelled her foot invitingly sideways to Elsa and the girl sent her slavering tongue all the way up and down the appendage. 

Anna groaned and felt the heat in her go from an ember to an inferno shooting into the night sky. She gasped as her sister’s searching tongue found the crevices between her toes; shooting sparks seemed to fly in her stomach up to her heart. The pleasure was indescribable.

“I g-guess that book of y-yours is the rreal deal,” she managed. “This-s is – oh – OH! I LOVE YOU ELSAAAA!”


End file.
